Roy Smith
NAME: Roy Smith AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight FAMILY: Mother and father, only child. PERSONALITY: Friendly to people he likes, with whom he enjoys socializing and just hanging out. However, he's quite aloof towards people he doesn't know, care about or like - waste of his energy to him. It's not that he doesn't want to give them a chance, it's just... he needs to feel a click, which he doesn't feel with too many people. Doesn't mean he won't try, though, even just out of curiosity. He loves it when someone can mentally challenge him to go beyond his normal boundaries. Addicted to horror movies - a major buff. He's a smart guy with a sick love for movies and music, he lives and breathes it. He is a sweet and caring boyfriend, but possessive as well, anyone even thinking of trying to snatch Hayden from him he will fight. He has had some experience with alpha male types, who picked on him because of his looks, his obsession for movies and music and him looking like a rocker. While acting tough, he actually gets brought down easily. Roy is often sneered at by unkind people as a queer because he loves wearing eyeliner. He didn't grow up in a very priviledged environment, which has made him very sensitive to people "rubbing things in". LOOKS: Quite short for a guy, dark hair, greenish brown eyes, normal built. Looks rockerish and a lot tougher then he is, more of a softie. Block face. He sometimes wears some make-up, liking the artistic expression part of it. This has not gone unnoticed by the more bully types, who enjoy calling him a queer/drag queen. LIKES: Movies, being with his friends, music, playing the guitar, Hayden, his friends, eyeliner, expressing himself artistically, writing. DISLIKES: Drama queens, being seen as a queer since he wears make-up. He hates laptops since they seem to overheat on him and his camera seems to gobble up his batteries. Dislikes the smell of perfumes and thinks it's just chemicals. STRENGTHS: Knows everything about horror movies. Intelligent and good mental focus. Roy has a lot of general knowledge and is curious to other people's lifestyles. Very creative; easily thinks outside of the box and comes up with the sudden, genius ideas. WEAKNESSES: Despite his curiosity, he does prefer to stick to the people he knows well, which may have alienated him from a few of his classmates. He is possessive and can get jealous of others easily, which is a very big trigger for him. He can't stand seeing people have it better than him, especially when the rub it in. Also not very strong, he's basically useless without a weapon. Terrible with technology. Easily disheartened, needs quite a lot of moral support in a dark situation. FEARS: Walking or cycling alone in an abandoned place. Darkness is chilling for him, ironically enough. Also afraid of heights. RELATIONSHIPS: Dating Hayden, good friends with Jessica. Also friends with Andreas, Landon, Evan and Chuck. BIO: Grown up to two open-minded parents, Roy was raised with the policy of "do what feels right to you". Though they weren't exactly enthusiastic about their son adopting a rocker look and lifestyle, let alone wearing eyeliner, they accepted it. Opposed to that was his passion for music, playing the guitar, his writing and studying hard, which made up for it. Deep down, he's always known he was different, and when he just didn't seem to get the tough guy act down, he decided to just embrace some of his sensitivity and channel it through his music and writing. He's gotten into a lot of trouble with the more manly-men for his looks, has lost count of the number of "queer" comments he's had flung at his head, but still he managed to find a very loving girlfriend through his artistic hobbies, Hayden. He's a happy member of the school's writing, music, and film club, through which he's made his friends. HOW HE WOULD PLAY THE GAME: He will have no problem with killing the mean, theatening students, reminding him of his old demons. But if it comes to it, he will probably have a really hard time killing anyone else. Would ponder if this was meant to be his time to die...